


Jehla v kupce sena

by AViP



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Cibola Prima Kšeft, Gen
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AViP/pseuds/AViP
Summary: Třetí povídka z hvězdokupy Cibola, vznikala prakticky paralelně s povídkou předchozí (i z hlediska svého námětu). Pokud jste četli Prima Kšeft (Star Trek Kusy, Laser-Books 2016), máte malou výhodu, protože znáte alespoň loď Minion a jejího kapitána.





	Jehla v kupce sena

Poznámka historikova:

 

Odehrává se ve druhé polovině 80. Let 23. Století, několik měsíců před střetem křižníků _Minion_ a _Wethesa_ , zhruba 30(+) let od války mezi Federací a Klingony, války, která změnila politické uspořádání Hvězdokupy Cibola jednou provždy.

 

 

 

 

 

** Jehla v kupce sena **

 

I.

“Pánové, váš největší problém je jednoduše ten, že jste za mnou prostě přišli moc pozdě,“ opakoval jsem toho dne už nejméně po dvacáté – a už jsem si pomalu začínal připadat jako zaseknutý přehrávač. „A jak už jsem říkal – já teď jdu tak trochu sám proti sobě, ale osobně si myslím, že byste si měli ušetřit čas a finance, protože naše šance na nalezení toho vraku je hodně malá – či spíše žádná. Věřte mi. Mám s tímhle své zkušenosti.“

Seděli jsme v křesílkách u konferenčního stolku v mé palubní pracovně. Ti dva se na mne čas od času podívali s výrazem psychiatra, který hodnotí nový výkon svého oblíbeného pacienta, protože mne měli takříkajíc „na háku“ – a moc dobře to věděli.

Tak co mne tedy přesvědčilo, abych je vůbec vzal na palubu? Ne, obecný příslib relativně lehké práce a z toho plynoucích nadstandardních financí to nebyl. Nebyl to ani příslib podílu po eventuálním nálezu lodního sejfu (ano, i na to v jedné fázi došlo). Byla to, řekněme, žádost, jisté na celé věci zainteresované strany – Frankovi Yerdonovi se neříká ne a už vůbec ne, když mi dá něco přímým rozkazem. Proti Frankovi jsem nic nezmohl, ale pořád jsem mohl apelovat na lepší já těch dvou – a třeba bych je dokázal přesvědčit, že ta akce opravdu nemá cenu.

 Ti dva, o kterých je tu celou tu dobu řeč, se jmenovali Charles Nguyen a Xavier Patel. První z nich byl zástupcem pojišťovny Lloyds a kupodivu vypadal jako lehce prošedivělý ind středního věku. Ten druhý byl zástupcem rejdařství Blue Star Lines a už nepříliš překvapivě vypadal jako typický asiat neurčitého věku odkudsi z jižní Číny nebo Vietnamu. Že si příroda a genealogie rády zablbnou se jmény a vzhledem, to je koneckonců celkem běžné – ale přece jenom, takto dokonale prohozená typická příjmení a vzhled, to se ani v naší době moc často nevidí.

Pan Nguyen vypadal ve svém neurčitém, leč funkčním overallu jako obyčejný civilní úředník – kterým ostatně i byl. Pan Patel měl na sobě jakousi tmavomodrou parodii na téma uniforma posádky vesmírné lodě – vypadal poměrně výstředně, i když popravdě, zdaleka ne tak výstředně, jako příslušníci Hvězdné Flotily v těch jejich nových červených uniformách. 

Ale toto vše nebylo vlastně vůbec podstatné. Co naopak podstatné bylo, byla _Centauric_. Přesněji starliner _SS_ _Centauric_. A ještě přesněji jeho vrak – či spíše fakt, že se ho ani po více než třiceti letech usilovného hledání nepodařilo nikomu najít.

Zajímavé bylo, že zatímco pojišťovák zásadně hovořil o _Centauric_ v mužském rodě, zástupce rejdařství si dával vyloženě záležet na tom, aby _Centauric_ byla vždycky „ona“.

Ne, že by mi odměna za případné nalezení _Centauric_ nějak smrděla – naopak. Ale hledání vraku v kupce sena – či přesněji, ve změti hvězd, prachu, plynů a gravitačních polí, která se jmenuje Hvězdokupa Cibola, je po čertech nevděčná a nebezpečná práce - a to i kdyby byla honorovaná sebelépe.

Bylo jasné, že Blue Star chce vrak už konečně najít – protože jen tehdy bude konečně inkasovat pojistku od Lloydů v nějaké rozumné výši. A že u Lloydů měli eminentní zájem tuhle záležitost konečně uzavřít (ideálně pokud možno tak, aniž by bylo nutno cokoli vyplácet), bylo taky mimo veškerou diskuzi.

 

Popravdě, nečekal jsem, že můj proslov vyvolá nějakou reakci – ale tentokrát jsem se spletl. Pan Patel zřejmě usoudil, že už je z paluby své lodě jen tak nedostanu a proto se na mne zcela výjimečně chápavě usmál. „Víte, kapitáne, máme své důvody, proč si myslíme, že pan Plicks neuspěje.“

Gestem jsem ho zarazil a začal jsem na svém terminálu hledat příslušné propagační video společnosti Plicks Enterprises.

„Ne, nemusíte nám pouštět tu sebereklamu pana Plickse,“ přerušil mne pan Patel. „Nepochybuji o tom, že jeho výprava má k dispozici to nejlepší, co se dalo za peníze koupit, ale přesto velice silně pochybuji, že uspěje,“ řekl pan Patel a zatvářil se tajemně – úplně jako typický orientální mudrc.

Pan Nguyen jen souhlasně přikývl – to bylo neobvyklé, ti dva obvykle spolu moc nesouhlasili (nejen když došlo na úhradu škody).

„OuKej, jsou to vaše prachy, které chcete vyhodit z airlocku – a konečně, proč bych vám v tom případě měl bránit, že – kór když před tím airlockem bude zrovna dokovat moje loď,“ rezignoval jsem.

Pan Nguyen nakonec přece jen promluvil. „Víte, kapitáne, pan Plicks bude hledat na špatném místě. My budeme hledat na tom správném.“

***

 

Každé století má svůj _Titanic_.

A každé století má svůj _Wilhelm Gustloff_.

V tomto případě jde dokonce o oba dva najednou – dokonce s lehkou příměsí příběhu vzducholodě _Italia_.

Ale asi by to chtělo začít od začátku.

 

Prudký rozvoj mezihvězdné dopravy na začátku 23.století vyvolal potřebu stavby mezihvězdných pasažérských lodí – vyžadovaly to potřeby doby, eufemisticky řečeno. Federace zažívala éru rozkvětu a nebývalé expanze a bylo zapotřebí vozit mezi planetami i něco víc, než jen náklad a kolonisty.

Bylo zapotřebí vozit pasažéry. Platící pasažéry (ne možná ve smyslu finančním, ale ve smyslu transportním). Tak se mimo jiné zrodila společnost Blue Star Lines a její luxusní starlinery.

Po sérii upravených lodí, určených původně pro jiné účely, se jejím prvním dedikovaným starlinerem stala loď _Solaric,_ vypuštěná v polovině 30. let 23. století. Její elegantní design byl evidentně inspirován tvarováním legendární průkopnické třídy NX/Enterprise, jakož i několika dalších lodí, co přišly po ní.

 _Solaric_ znamenala pro Blue Star obrovský úspěch, jak komerční, tak z hlediska povědomí veřejnosti.

Proto na ni měla v polovině 40. let navázat ještě ambicióznější konstrukce lodí třídy _Eridanic_. A jestliže se _Solaric_ podobala rychlým fregatám Federace, předlohou pro třídu _Eridanic_ byly rovnou křižníky, zejména slavná třída _Constitution_.

První dvě lodě – _Eridanic_ a _Centauric_ – byly dokončeny v letech 2245 a 2247. Spíše než lodím třídy _Constitution_ se ovšem dokončená plavidla podobala ztracenému pokusnému křižníku _Unicorn –_ jejich sekundární trup byl vyloženě pro parádu a pohon byl podobně jako u _Solaric_ kompletně uložen v talíři, ze kterého byly také vyvedené gondoly – poněkud posměšně se říkávalo, že konstruktéři jen zvětšili trup _Solaric_ a pověsili pod něj pseudosekundární trup a to všechno jen proto, protože to na promo fotkách a renderech vypadalo dobře.

Ovšem na další dvě lodi této třídy si ovšem „modrá hvězda“ pěkně počkala – _Indiic a Cygnyic_ – byly dokončeny podle značně změněného projektu a pod jinými jmény (jako _Andorianic_ a _Tellaric_ ) až v letech 2258 a 2259 – a nově dokončené lodě už byly takřka k nerozeznání od soudobých těžkých křižníků – údajně dokonce převzaly některé mezitím odtajněné technologie takřka metodou copy&paste.

Za odklad jejich dokončení mohlo několik faktorů.

Jednak se konstrukce lodí třídy _Eridanic_ ukázala v provozu jako ne úplně povedená (velice mírně řečeno) a bylo nutno v ní udělat některé poměrně radikální změny – a jednak do rozmachu Federace (a tím pádem i Blue Star Lines) zasáhla válka s Klingony.

Blue Star Lines ještě nějakou dobu pokračovala ve výstavbě dedikovaných starlinerů – ale postupně ji nadšení pro tuto lodní kategorii přešlo, zvlášť, když se běžné hvězdné tahače, vybavené specializovanými pasažérskými moduly, v praxi ukázaly jako možná sice pomalejší, ale zato provozně mnohem ekonomičtější – labutí písní dálkových starlinerů byla elegantní _Majestic_ z poloviny 70. let. Žádný další už nikdy nebyl postaven. Jak už zaznělo, byly nepřiměřeně drahé – a kromě toho u nich hrozilo akutní nebezpečí záměny s reálnou válečnou lodí Federace. Příklad _Centauric_ byl v tomto směru ostatně více než odstrašující…

 

***

„Na špatném místě. OuKej. Tak jo. Když to říkáte…“

„To tedy říkáme,“ přisadil si Nguyen. „Jak asi víte,“ nečekal ani na mé přikývnutí, „ _Centauric_ odeslal volání o pomoc těsně před tím, než došlo k jeho rozdělení. Ale problém je ten, že jím udaná poloha byla zcela chybná.“

„No a? To se přece stává! Neříkejte mi, že na trase z  Cenel II směrem na Cibolu je tolik možných variant!“

Teď byla řada na panu Patelovi, aby se ozval. „No, víte, kapitáne, ono vlastně je. Navíc se domníváme, že _Centauric_ dokázala do oblasti Ciboly doletět, protože pokud by se tak nestalo, tak už bychom ji v hlubokém vesmíru za těch více než třicet let dokázali najít. Tedy, abych to nějak shrnul: Pan Plicks má výchozí souřadnice, o kterých se domnívá, že jsou správné. My máme souřadnice, o kterých víme, že jsou správné.“

Usmál jsem se. „Je vám jasné, že tohle je tak trochu tvrzení proti tvrzení.“

„Jistě. Kdybyste dovolil, ukážu vám, co víme…“

 

***

Kolonie Cenel II. Nejzazší zastávka starlinerů Blue Star a poslední známá zastávka _Centauric._

Po odletu z kolonie měla _Centauric_ zamířit zpátky do prostoru Federace.

Klingonský přepad Archanis IV učinil původnímu letovému plánu rázný konec – soustava Cenel byla jen několik světelných let od soustavy Archanis a co bylo horší, ležela přímo v ose předpokládaného klingonského útoku.

Klingoni už několik let předtím dávali ostentativně najevo, že se s přerozdělením vesmíru, ke kterému došlo ve druhé polovině 22. století, nehodlají natrvalo smířit. A jestliže ještě po bitvě u Donatu IV se byli ochotni stáhnout zpátky na své území, po přepadení Archanis pokračoval klingonský operační svaz dál do hlubin prostoru Federace.

 

A tak začala válka s Klingony, válka, které se Federace tolik obávala už déle jak století.

 

To ovšem nikdo na Cenel II, ani na palubě _Centauric_ v té době netušil.

Když však přišla z Archanis IV zpráva přepadení a masakru, rozhodl guvernér Cenel II o částečné evakuaci obyvatel do zázemí, zejména žen a dětí. Koneckonců, na orbitě „jeho“ kolonie se zrovna nacházela _Centauric_ , výkvět federačního civilního vesmírného průmyslu. Loď byla stavěná tak, aby v podobném případě mohla překročit svou oficiální kapacitu až desetinásobně. Nikdo neví, kolik lidí bylo vlastně na její palubě. Byly jich však určitě tisíce.

 

***

„Ze všeho nejdříve musíte pochopit, kapitáne, jak přesně létaly naše tehdejší starlinery,“ zahájil pan Patel přednášku. „Musíte si uvědomit, že naše lodě dodnes létají spíš jako vlaky, než jako samostatná plavidla. Létáme po přesně stanovených a prověřených drahách, s optimální spotřebou paliva a pokud možno s co nejmenším rizikem pro loď, posádku a cestující.“

Obávám se, že jsem mu na to sice přikývnul, ale ne zrovna moc trpělivě. „Něco jsem o tom už slyšel,“ zamumlal jsem.

„Proto jistě chápete, že kapitán _Centauric_ na sebe vzal obrovské riziko svým rozhodnutím pokračovat místo po plánované trase směrem na Hvězdokupu Cibola.

„Ovšem s ohledem na skutečnost, že jeho původní trasa ležela více-méně přesně v ose očekávaného klingonského útoku – a nyní, s odstupem mnoha let, lze opravdu říci, že tomu tak doopravdy bylo – se jeví jeho rozhodnutí změnit trasu letu jako poměrně pochopitelné.“

„Jistě,“ přisvědčil jsem unaveně. „Cibola sice byla neutrální – byť existovala jistá naděje, že se coby nezávislá lidská kolonie přidá na stranu Federace, ale byla rozhodně blíž, než jakákoli kolonie Federace s dostatečnou obranou. To koneckonců ví skoro každý, kdo se o tento případ kdy alespoň trochu zajímal.“

„Takže je vám jasné, že dodatečný náklad – přiznejme si, pár tisíc lidí něco váží, ne že ne – a také něco vydýchá a tak dále – znamenal pro lodní systémy _Centauric_ značnou zátěž.“

„Tak to předpokládám, na straně druhé, tak nějak bych čekal, že si ta loď zrovna s tímhle problémem poradí – jinak by nedostala papíry – a vaše firma dotaci.“

„K čemu směřuji, kapitáne, je to,“ pokračoval neochvějně pan Patel po své dráze jak starliner Blue Star aniž by jakkoli zareagoval na mé popíchnutí, „že důvody, proč naše starlinery vždy létají po přesně stanovených drahách, jsou nejen čistě ekonomického charakteru, abych tak řekl.“

„Ale?“ podivil jsem se. „Teď mi asi řeknete, že bych si ty jiné důvody měl nechat pro sebe…“

„Přesně tak,“ přisvědčil. „Ty důvody slouží i k zakrytí stavu, kdy ta či ona loď nefunguje zrovna optimálně.“

„Že byla původní koncepce třídy _Eridanic_ ne až tak docela povedená, to jsem už kdesi zaslechl,“ připustil jsem.

„Ne až tak povedená?“ vmísil se do našeho hovoru Nguyen. „Ta konstrukce byla létající katastrofa se dvěma gondolami!“

„Už mi začíná docházet ten eminentní zájem vaší pojišťovny. Vy potřebujete nejenom najít vrak, vy se potřebujete ujistit, že se na celý případ vůbec vztahují smluvní podmínky, co?“

„Na jeho část určitě,“ začal se bránit se pan Patel. „Jde jen o to, na jak velkou část, že. Ale abychom to nezamluvili“ Patel se vrátil neochvějně k původnímu tématu, „motory _Centauric_ vyžadovaly vždy po nějaké době provozní odstávku a kontrolu. Nic co by posádka nezvládla, všechny potřebné náhradní díly měla ostatně loď na palubě.“

Rozesmál jsem se. „Takže vy potřebujete zjistit, jestli ta nešťastná zastávka byla vůbec nutná…!“

„Přesně tak, kapitáne,“ přisvědčili oba.

 

***

Motory _Centauric_ byly množstvím pasažérů a letem ve zcela neznámém prostoru zatíženy na maximální možnou mez. I proto rozhodl její velitel, kapitán Jones, o provedení provozní odstávky – jakkoliv se mu do toho moc nechtělo, protože loď se ještě pořád nacházela v ohrožené oblasti.

Loď opustila warp v hlubokém vesmíru, daleko ode všech soustav, ať už byly osídlené či nikoliv. Kapitán Jones zároveň nařídil zrychlenou kontrolu motorů – normálně trvala odstávka i s opravami 24 hodin, tentokrát ji chtěl Jones stihnout za méně než šest.

Doufal, že se _Centauric_ už dostatečně vzdálila z dosahu případných klingonských předsunutých hlídek. Doufal marně.

Po pěti hodinách a 47 minutách, kdy byla loď prakticky připravena k další cestě a zbývalo už jen dokončit pár drobností, se na radaru C _entauric_ objevil trojnásobný kontakt – stalo se přesně to, čeho se kapitán Jones celou dobu bál. Objevila ho klingonská předsunutá hlídka, sestávající ze tří malých fregat.

Klingoni se rychle přiblížili na dostřel – a nebylo nic, co by s tím Jones a jeho lidé mohli v tu chvíli udělat.

Podle vlastních slov, velitel klingonského oddílu chvíli váhal se zahájením palby, pak však zvítězila jeho touha po krvi a dvě ze tří fregat zahájily palbu – velitelka třetí z nich po válce tvrdila (a záznamy z jejího lodního deníku to potvrdily), že jí palba na neozbrojenou civilní loď připadala jako barbarství.

Jedna z fregat (vlajková) střílela na motory _Centauric,_ ta druhá zahájila palbu na „krk“ který spojoval primární a sekundární trup.

A jestliže střelbu na motory bylo ještě možno nějak omluvit jako snahu o zadržení lodi, palba na část konstrukce, kde se mohli zdržovat (a také zdržovali) civilisté, byla jasným válečným zločinem. Velitel dotyčné fregaty měl jediné štěstí – na rozdíl od svých dvou kolegů se konce války nedožil.

Ačkoliv střílely jen dvě ze tří fregat, i tak ovšem dostávala _Centauric_ ránu za ranou – její štíty sice byly schopny část výbojů zadržet, ale rozhodně ne všechny.

V čase 5 hodin 55 minut po zahájení odstávky se zoufalé posádce podařilo nahodit nadsvětelný pohon a _Centauric_ útočníkům zmizela ve warpu.

Klingoni ji nepronásledovali. Jen udělali do svých deníků poznámku o napadení lodi. Bylo zajímavé, že zatímco velitel malého svazu správně poznamenal, že napadl pozemský starliner, jeho agresivní kolega zapsal, že napadl pozemský těžký křižník.

              

A ač okolnosti setkání byly tragické, bylo to zároveň naposledy, co _Centauric_ viděl někdo další – nikdo jiný už ji nikdy nespatřil…

 

            ***

„Víte kapitáne, už samotná poloha místa odstávky, kterou do deníku udal kapitán Jones, byla do jisté míry chybná, což bylo s ohledem na stav motorů lodi pochopitelné,“ pokračoval pan Patel. „Poloha, kterou udal pro rozdělení lodi, je pak špatně úplně celá.“

„Nechte mne hádat,“ odtušil jsem. „Vám se podařilo získat od Klingonů skutečnou polohu – a od ní jste schopni spočítat i místo rozdělení lodi a tak dále – a tohle přesně chybí tomu chvastounovi Plicksovi.“

„V podstatě máte pravdu, kapitáne. Tedy to s tím dopočítáním. Až na to, že tu polohu se naopak podařilo získat vám.“

„Jak nám?“

„Vám. Sekci 31.“

           

Tak nějak jsem začínal tušit, že z téhle akce se jen tak snadno nevyvléknu.

V rukávu jsem měl ještě jednu kartu, ne, eso to nebylo, spíš takový zoufalý žolík. Jestli byl někdy čas ho vynést, tak to bylo teď.

„Pánové, ale víte o tom, jak fungují pravidla na této lodi?“ zeptal jsem se významně.

„Frank Yerdon se nám už zmínil“ odtušil pan Patel. „Jestli myslíte, že nám bude vadit, že část letu strávíme ve skafandrech, ne tak nebude.“ A pan Nguyen opět jen souhlasně přikyvoval.

           

            ***

 _Centauric_ sice zmizela svým pronásledovatelům, ale to nejhorší měla teprve před sebou. Salvy klingonských fregat narušily jak chod motorů, tak strukturální integritu „krku“, který spojoval primární a „sekundární“ trup lodi.

Loď měla nadměrnou spotřebu paliva a začal z ní nezadržitelně unikat vzduch – zřejmě došlo k narušení některého z hlavních vedení. Zatím sice palubní generátory a zásobníky zvládaly ztráty kompenzovat, ale bylo jen otázkou času, než se trend obrátí.

A co bylo ze všeho nejhorší – trup lodi začal nekontrolovatelně vibrovat a hrozilo, že se během dalšího letu roztrhne.  Za žádnou cenu se ho nedařilo stabilizovat. Kapitán Jones tak přijal jedno z nejhorších rozhodnutí svého života – rozhodl se v nízkém warpu odstřelit sekundární trup a to i s většinou uprchlíků na jeho palubě, protože na jejich transfer do primárního trupu neměl ani čas ani kapacitu.

Doufal, že primární trup se mu následně podaří stabilizovat a doletět do Ciboly pro pomoc. A také zbožně doufal, že sekundární trup snad bude schopen nízkým warpem doklouzat alespoň někam…

Ten druhý předpoklad kupodivu vyšel. Sekundární trup, plný uprchlíků na pokraji smrti udušením, byl skutečně o několik dnů později zachycen na okraji hvězdokupy Cibola jednou z lodí, které byly vyslány, aby po nešťastném starlineru pátraly. Shodou okolností to byla CSS _Cibola_ admirála Yardleyho.

Primární trup SS _Centauric_ nebyl nikdy nalezen a jeho zmizení patřilo k záhadám 23. století…

 

**********************************************************************

II.

A tak jsme vyrazili hledat jehlu v kupce sena – nebo přesněji, starliner v obří kupě hvězd.

Jak už jsem předeslal, nechtělo se mi do toho. Ale když vám dá váš řídící důstojník přímý rozkaz a když ještě ke všemu jeho organizace tuhle celou show do značné míry platí, tak člověk nemá zas až tak moc na výběr.

Ne, opravdu, na lehký křižník se poctivou prací v soukromém sektoru nezmůžete, klidně vám dám písemně, že za každým soukromým provozovatelem srovnatelné lodi, jako je ta moje, stojí někdo jako je Sekce 31 – a klidně to řeknu jejich kapitánům i do očí. Většinu z nich ostatně znám osobně a tykám si s nimi.

Nakonec, nejlepším důkazem tohoto tvrzení byla naše konkurence – „Fat Jack“ Plicks rozhodně nebyl chudý, spíš naopak (a u něj bych byl jakž takž ochoten věřit tomu, že si své kredity vydělal poctivě) a ani on se nezmohl na nic většího, než na dvě vědecké korvety, milostivě zapůjčené od Hvězdné Flotily. Jinak měla jeho civilní flotila asi půltucet frachťáků různých tvarů a původu – a to bylo vše.

My jsme tedy měli loď jen jednu – ale ta pro změnu stála za to. A v tento okamžik byly tím nejcennějším na její palubě naše senzory, za které by se nemusel stydět žádný hvězdný koráb Hvězdné Flotily určený pro dálkový průzkum, spíš naopak.

Frank Yerdon mi před odletem poslal dodatečné memorandum (a spolu s ním i bonus), ve kterém byl poměrně sdílný. Poměrně. Stálo v něm, že v rámci nějaké zpravodajské hry se podařilo Sekci 31 více méně mimochodem získat kompletní neretušované deníky klingonských fregat, které zaútočily kdysi na _Centauric_.

A jelikož osud _Centauric_ pálil už několik desetiletí více-méně všechny zainteresované strany, probudilo se v něm jeho o trochu méně špatné já a rozhodl se je poskytnout Blue Star a Lloydům (a jak ho znám, určitě si za to naúčtoval pěkně mastnou cenu, ale to už nebyl můj problém). Koneckonců, byl to jeden z důvodů, proč se kdysi jistý admirál Cormick prakticky zbláznil, protože zlou hrou osudu se na palubě _Centauric_ ocitla celá jeho rodina – a zatímco jeho dva synové se rozhodli galantně zůstat v sekundárním trupu a tím se jim podařilo protentokrát přežít, ostatním členům jeho rodiny (ženám a dětem) bylo umožněno přejít do primárního trupu… šílenství páně admirálovo bylo ve svém důsledku ostatně zodpovědné za mnoho věcí, včetně, ale nejen, stávajícího politického uspořádání Ciboly.

Náš první úkol byl jasný – potvrdit místo incidentu, protože od něj se měly odvíjet všechny složité simulace na téma „co by kdyby“.

Když jsme ovšem na udané místo dorazili, nebylo tam zhola nic (ostatně, po více než třiceti letech žádný div).

O nějakých patnáct světelných let dále, směrem na Cibolu, trochu stranou, více méně driftoval na místě jeden z Plicksových frachťáků a označoval tak místo, kde se až donedávna měl celý incident podle názoru Federace odehrát. Kdyby neměl zapnutou hodně agresivní subprostorovou vysílačku, ani bychom o něm nevěděli…

Opatrně jsme se mu vyhnuli a začali s ověřováním.

Jak asi tušíte, ve vesmíru se nikdy nic doopravdy neztratí – pokud víte, odkud kam se máte dívat, dá se tak spatřit +/- cokoliv, co hledáte (a k čemu došlo po Velkém Třesku).

 

Napsáno takto v retrospektivě je to strašně jednoduché, ale nám to zaměřování tehdy trvalo asi měsíc (nápověda – zkuste několikrát přeletět objem vymezený koulí o poloměru necelých 35 světelných let) – a bylo nakonec korunováno úspěchem.

Říct, že jsme získali mikroskopický obrázek tří klingonských fregat, jak krouží kolem starlineru a při tom po něm dvě z nich střílí, by bylo ve skutečnosti přehnané – ten obrázek nebyl ani mikroskopický, tak malilinkatý byl.

Ale byl tam. A potvrdil nám tak místo celého incidentu. A co bylo ještě lepší – získali jsme přesný vektor, ve kterém _Centauric_ místo srážky opustila.

Nyní byly jasné dvě věci.

Vektor vedl jednoznačně směrem na Cibolu.

A taky vedl zcela bezpečně mimo oblast, ve které pátral „Fat Jack“ Plicks.

 

Oukej.

Takže jsme měli tři prvky.

Místo incidentu s klingony.

Směr (+ odhadovanou rychlost) ve kterém opustila _Centauric_ místo srážky.

Místo nálezu sekundárního trupu _Centauric._

A nic víc.

Při troše štěstí jsme mohli mít nějaký rozumný výsledek tak za půl roku. No, to se u Lloydů a v Blue Star pěkně prohnou… a já aspoň pořádně zalétám motory své _Minion._

 

***

Zmizení _Centauric_ jitřilo fantazii obyvatel Federace už za války – tehdy se ovšem mělo za to, že loď zajali klingoni.

Ještě za války vznikl holoromán nazvaný nepříliš originálně „První krev“.

A přísně vzato i nepřesně, osadníci na Archanis IV by s ním určitě nesouhlasili, nakonec, jako úlitbu jejich památce nechalo vydavatelství přidělat úvodní sekvenci, ve které stylizovaně ukazovala i zmíněný masakr. V té době se prostě mělo za to, že _Centauric_ byla prostě jednou z prvních obětí války.

V holorománu se loď jmenovala _Pegasic_ a první třetina se více-méně shodovala se známou historií. Ve druhé třetině probíhalo obsazování lodi a boj s klingony – palubu po palubě.  Loď byla obsazena, ale její kapitán dokázal na poslední chvíli spustit tichou autodestrukci, takže loď vybuchla o několik hodin později s několika klingonskými strážemi na palubě. Zbytek posádky a cestujících skončil v zajateckém lágru, kde postupně procházeli různými útrapami. Holoromán končí otevřeným koncem – několik zbylých přeživších se dívá na oblohu směrem k prostoru Federace a vzájemně se ujišťuje o tom, že jejich oběť určitě nebude nikdy zapomenuta. Následovala výzva k tomu, aby divák vstoupil do Flotily, případně nastoupil do válečného průmyslu, aby mohl pomstít utrpení nebohých obětí a zajatců, prostě klasická propaganda.

Když pak válka skončila, tak se pomalu začali vracet přeživší zajatci z válečných i civilních lodí a postupně se dařilo ve spolupráci s klingonskými úřady kompletovat seznam zničených a zajatých lodí (šlo o akci zcela účelovou, která proto v rámci možností probíhala celkem hladce, i klingoni měli eminentní zájem si zkompletovat svůj seznam ztrát).

Záhy bylo jasné, že _Centauric_ ve všech seznamech chybí.

Proto jen asi dva roky po válce vznikl další holoromán, nazvaný opět nepříliš vynalézavě „Dobrodružství lodi _Sagitaria_ “. Průběh byl více-méně shodný, snad o něco méně krvavý, s jediným opravdu zajímavým dějovým zvratem – loď se pokusila o návrat na Cenel II. To –kupodivu– nebyla až tak úplně špatná myšlenka, jak se totiž ukázalo, po masakru na Archanis IV zamířili klingoni rovnou do hlubin Federace a Cenel II v první fázi bojů vynechali. Snad se báli, že by se u něj zbytečně zasekli, snad v tom bylo ještě něco jiného, každopádně, Cenel II byl plně okupován o dost později za poměrně civilizovaných podmínek (tedy žádné divoké masakry apod.) a jeho obyvatelstvo v rámci možností přežilo válku +/- bez úhony. Ovšem až na tuto poměrně zajímavou myšlenku neobsahoval holoromán nic, co bychom už neviděli mnohokrát předtím. Včetně hořkosladkého happy endu, který byl v té době více-méně povinný, se snahou dodat naději pozůstalým, kdy se ukáže, že se posádka a cestující zachránili v nějaké odlehlé části Cenel II.

 

***

„Trasa na Cenel II byla alternativa, kterou jsme začali prověřovat prakticky ihned, jakmile se do oblasti zase mohlo,“ prohlásil Charles zasmušile, zatímco Xavier vydatně přikyvoval. „Já to pochopitelně nezažil, ale podle zpráv z té doby to nebyla žádná legrace – klingoni se v oblasti důkladně opevnili. Kolem Cenel II bylo například tolik min, že by z nich během pár století mohl vzniknout celkem solidní prstenec a tak dále.“

„Jenže ve stejném duchu – až na ty miny a pár trosek v okolí nic, ale lautr nic nebylo,“ pokračoval Xavier.

Opět jsme seděli v mé pracovně, ale atmosféra byla zcela jiná, než před dvěma měsíci, kdy jsme na výpravu za vrakem Centauric vyráželi. Nedá se říct, že se z nás stali vyložení přátelé na život a na smrt, ale když někoho potkáváte dennodenně dva měsíce (s perspektivou několika dalších), tak vám buď začne lézt nehorázně na nervy, nebo se s ním alespoň do jisté míry spřátelíte. Zde naštěstí nastala ta druhá varianta.

„Klingoni tenkrát zaminovali, co mohli – včetně samotné soustavy Cenel,“ pokračoval Charles zasmušile. „Dokonce se podařilo najít několik polí trosek, které by rozměrově mohly zhruba odpovídat lodi velikosti _Centauric_ a tak se jistou dobu mělo za to, že věc je vyřešena.“

„Ale asi ne pro vás,“ odtušil jsem. „Jinak bychom si tu teď a tady nehráli si na hledače pokladů.“

„To máš pravdu,“ přisvědčil Xavier. „U žádného pole trosek se nepovedlo dokázat, že by mohlo patřit právě k Centauric – definitivní jasno v tom udělala analýza trosek, ke které došlo začátkem 60. let. Podařilo se tak tehdy dohledat několik ztracených lodí – ovšem až na _Centauric_. Naopak, podařilo se na základě metalurgické a izotopové analýzy prokázat, že žádná z těch trosek _Centauric_ nepatří.“

„Tady je dobré si připomenout, že _Centauric_ byla stavěna celá na jednom místě a z jednotných šarží materiálů – a protože jsme stále ještě měli k dispozici zachovaný sekundární trup, tak nebylo co řešit. Nebo spíš přesně naopak – pořád ještě bylo,“ připojil se Charles. „A tak jsme museli obrátit svou pozornost zpátky k Cibole.“

 

***

Od události uplynulo více než patnáct let a zdálo se, že Federace na případ _Centauric_ zapomněla. Nebo spíš chtěla zapomenout.

 

Ovšem pak přišla takzvaná „Čtyřdenní válka“, která opět otevřela staré rány. Okolnosti čtyřdenní války jsou chronicky známé – další eskalaci konfliktu tehdy zabránily bytosti, které se představily jako „Organiané“.

Ovšem démon antiklingonských nálad už byl z řetězu vypuštěn a tak několik let vznikaly holoromány zaměřené speciálně na období čtyřleté války. A zcela nevyhnutelně došlo i na případ _Centauric._

První z nich vznikl tak rychle, že se až nabízela myšlenka, že se jeho námět celou dobu válel někde v šuplíku, ze kterého byl nyní nahonem vytažen. Jmenoval se „Dobyvatelé zlatého města“ a kombinoval legendu o Zlatém Městě, které se údajně má nacházet kdesi v Cibole, s případem ztracené _Centauric_ – tedy pardon, v tomto případě _Sagittaric_. Autor nepříliš taktně naznačoval, že se loď ani její posádka už nikdy nikde neobjevily prostě proto, že se jim ve Zlatém městě natolik zalíbilo, že se už ani nechtěli vrátit do civilizace. Navíc údajně našli zázračná zařízení a zbraně natolik silné, že je ani nechtěli předat Federaci ani nikomu jinému – záležitost to byla poměrně nevalná a slušně řečeno, slabomyslná.

 

Nicméně zájem veřejnosti o osud nešťastné lodi byl opět vzbuzen.

 

Proto poměrně záhy vznikl další holoromán, který se dočkal poměrně kontroverzního názvu – „Vrak ke hvězdám“. Jako první záležitost na toto téma byl tento holoromán oficiálně licencován, poprvé se v něm objevilo jméno _Centauric_ a jména charaktery postav odpovídaly skutečnosti (více či méně).

Zápletka byla prostá – vše se událo, jako ve skutečnosti, ale po příletu do Ciboly byla loď zachycena černou dírou a katapultována napříč galaxií nějakých 70000 světelných let od prostoru Federace (čím se elegantně řešil problém evidentní absence vraku a jeho posádky v reálném světě). Tam, na druhém konci galaxie, založí uprchlíci novou kolonii. Holoromán končí otevřeně – optimisticky, kdy se osadníci dívají na hvězdy zhruba ve směru Federace (oblíbené to klišé) a snaží se kvalifikovaně odhadnout, za jak dlouho se k nim asi může nějaká hvězdná loď Federace dostat.

    

***

„No a co když opravdu ta loď spadla do nějaké černé nebo červí díry a je teď doopravdy někde na opačném konci vesmíru?“

Otázka zaskočila jak Charlese, tak Xaviera, takže jsem ještě trochu přitlačil: „Už se tu plácáme přes čtyři měsíce a furt nic. Ne, že bych si vyloženě stěžoval – jsme za to placeni poměrně obstojně, ale i tak.“

„No, zaprvé,“ odhodlal se k odpovědi Xavier, „není pravda, že jsme nic nenašli. Našli jsme pár úlomků, které zcela nepochybně pocházejí z primárního trupu _Centauric._ A ty úlomky jsme našli v oblasti mezi poslední známou polohou lodi a Cibolou – takže můžeme zcela vyloučit, že by se posádka _Centauric_ pokusila vrátit na Cenel II. I to je sám o sobě solidní pokrok – rozhodně lepší, než jakého dosáhl pan Plicks.“

„Mimochodem, viděli jste zprávy?“ vložil se Charles. „Plicks to odpískal!“ prohlásil vítězoslavně. Pak si uvědomil, že to spíš potvrzuje můj postoj a rychle dodal: „Alespoň o něj nebudeme zakopávat“.

„No to je mi tedy útěcha,“ zašklebil jsem se. „Kolik variant jsme zatím prověřili?“

„V tuto chvíli máme za sebou nějakých 57 procent všech rozumných možností. Až vyčerpáme všechny, budeme muset celou věc nejspíš přerušit.“

„To v praxi znamená následovat příkladu páně Plicksova a celou věc rovněž odpískat…“

***

Zdaleka největší kontroverzi však vzbudil holoromán z konce 70. let. Byl nazván mnohoslibně „Jonesův seznam“. Autor použil jména zcela bez licence, tvrdil, že v rámci svobody slova může použít jakákoli jména podle uvážení. Byl z toho tenkrát obrovský soud a mám dokonce pocit, že k nějakému symbolickému odsouzení dokonce došlo – reklama to každopádně byla podle všech pravidel.

Holoromán byl kritikou nazván „základním existenciálním dílem pro 23. století“ – šlo v něm ve stručnosti o to, že _Centauric_ uvízla kdesi ve vesmíru zcela mimo civilizaci a protože vzduch i potraviny začaly na palubě docházet, tak začal kapitán Jones sestavovat seznam těch, kdo budou žít déle a kdo naopak zemře dříve (podobnost s případem kolonie na Tarsus IV, ke kterému došlo několik let před válkou, byla pochopitelně rovněž čistě náhodná).

Více než tři čtvrtiny rozsahu se zabývaly popisem bezvýchodné situace lodi s občasnými záblesky naděje, které ovšem vždy uhasila strašlivá beznaděj.

Dílo rozhodně nebylo vhodné pro osoby se sklony k depresi – bulvár dokonce tvrdil, že si několik lidí skutečně v jeho důsledku sáhlo na život.

 

***

Seděl jsem sám ve své pracovně a prohlížel záznamy za předchozích několik dní. Už jsme měli za sebou nějakých 81 procent všech možných variant a naše pátrání nyní probíhalo v okrajových oblastech Ciboly – což po předchozí nudě znamenalo pro posádku čas od času až příliš drsné probuzení.

Takže když se opět rozeřvala poplašná siréna, nevěnoval jsem jí v první chvíli pozornost – na můstku byli Charlie Wang a Oskar Shild a ti si určitě budou schopni poradit s většinou situací.

Poplach však trval nějak dlouho – většinou ho někdo z můstku včas zamáčkl, ale tentokrát se tak evidentně nestalo. Navíc jsem měl najednou pocit, že mi pod nohama ujíždí podlaha…

„Kapitán na můstek!“ ozvalo se z reproduktoru na mém stole. Vymáčkl jsem tlačítko – „už jdu!“

Ale to se lépe řeklo, než udělalo – jako by mi nohy začaly selhávat. Ne nohy – inerciální tlumiče a systém umělé gravitace mají nějaký problém!

Moji pracovnu od můstku dělily jen jedny dveře – ale dojít tam!

Nakonec se mi to podařilo, zrovna když pan Shild dokázal loď vyrovnat. Ještě jsem zaslechl jeho typické mrmlání pod fousy na téma „jsem vážně dobrej, když jsem tohle ustál, ale copak to tady někdo ocení…?“

„Kapitán na můstku!“ zavelel Charlie Wang.

„Pohov, pánové!“ zavelel jsem. „Co to bylo?“

Charlie Wang beze slova ukázal na hlavní obrazovku, kde se rýsovala koule jen o něco málo světlejší, než temnota vesmíru.

„Neutronová hvězda,“ řekl nahlas, pro případ, že by mi to v první chvíli nedošlo. „Kdyby ji neosvětlovaly blízké hvězdy Ciboly a kdyby zesilovače nejely na hraně zhroucení, tak bychom nic neviděli…“

„A taky že jsme nic neviděli,“ zabručel Shild. „Její gravitační pole je v našem směru krásně v zákrytu s jinými hvězdami, takže ani gravimetrické senzory nezachytily nic, co by stálo za řeč. Letěli jsme nízkým warpem – a ona nás z něj vytáhla rovnou k sobě. Hotovej instantní interdiktor – kdybych tenhle krám neřídil já…“

Moje oči se pomalu přizpůsobily obrazu – neutronová hvězda sice byla už dlouho zcela vyhaslá, ale ještě pořád rotovala neuvěřitelnou rychlostí. Zdálo se mi, že jsem na povrchu zahlédl nezřetelnou šmouhu… a teď zase…

Wang evidentně zahlédl totéž, protože jsme se náhle zadívali na sebe – oba nás napadla stejná myšlenka.

„Proboha…“ vyrazil jsem.

„Musíme to prověřit,“ souhlasil můj první důstojník a velitel druhé směny v jedné osobě. „A taky musíme zavolat naše pasažéry. Cosi mi říká, že naše hledání je u konce.“

 

Byla tam. Dole na povrchu neutronové hvězdy, stlačená jejím obrovským gravitačním polem v podstatě do dvou rozměrů. „Přistála“ na hřbet a tak do vesmíru bude už navždy odhalovat své břicho s utrženým sekundárním trupem – či spíše s jeho 2D nákresem.

Kapitán Jones ani nenašel Zlaté město, ani nepadl do klingonského zajetí, ani se neusadil někde na druhém konci galaxie. Dokonce ani nevraždil své cestující podle klíče, kdo je pro něj ještě potřebný a kdo už ne.

Pravděpodobně neudělal _vůbec nic._ A možná se nestačil ani pořádně leknout.

 

A tak jsme našli _Centauric._ A nebylo nám to nic platné – cokoliv na její palubě bylo, je pro nás ztraceno navždy.

 

Zamířili jsme zpátky ke stanici K5. Našli jsme, co jsme hledali – i když ne v takové podobě, v jakou jsme doufali.

 

Ani nevím, jak to dopadlo s tou pojistkou od Lloydů – i když mám pocit, že pojišťovna nakonec něco málo Blue Star Lines opravdu vyplatila.

Média přinesla malou zprávu – či téměř poznámku pod čarou, že se tedy nějak podařilo zjistit osud _Centauric_ a že bohužel, ztráty na životech a majetku jsou jinak 100%.

A to bylo vše – zbytek byla rutina, spojená s návratem na K5, závěrečnou pijatikou na rozloučenou (a jako vždy s přísliby, že budeme v kontaktu, které určitě nebudou naplněny – ale zase, kdo by to byl před půl rokem věřil, že se z nás přátelé nakonec doopravdy stanou?), vysazením hostů, závěrečným debrífinkem u Franka, který tam na nás už čekal – bylo to zajímavé, tohle snad bylo poprvé, co se tvářil po našem návratu vyloženě spokojeně.

Příběh ztraceného starlineru se tak konečně uzavřel…


End file.
